United North American States (UH)
The 'United North American States '''or '''UNAS '''is a collaboration between the United States, Canada, and Mexico, formed in 2096 CE when the economic superpowers of China and India threatened that of these three individuals. Though many were against the idea, and even succeded into a second American Civil War. In 2102, the capital became Washington D.C. for all three countries and all fifty states. The United North American States is often considered one of the strongest countries on Earth, and is second largest next to the Russian Federal Union. Though not as popular with other nations, the United North American States has done various new policies with the Systems Alliance that has gained favor of other nations. It's current President is Garrison Colt, de facto President after the Reaper War, as he was former Department of Defense Secretary. He was accused of killing the former US President, but charges were dropped after proof of indoctrination was found. Timeline The Great Oil Burden In the summer of 2033, a news documentary revealed that numerous oil wells in Texas and the Gulf of Mexico had run out of petroluem to excavate, almost immediately the country felt the inflatation as gas prices skyrocketed to a ten dollar average. By 2036, the United States had become desperate as gas prices rose to a sixteen dollar average. The United States Government began to fund a number of companies to come up with a cheap and effective biofuel, but many companies disagreed and began to buy up land in the Middle East. In 2038, after the discovery that companies were purchasing land in the middle east to search for oil. The Government banned the use of foreign soil for their personal means anymore. Unfortunately, there were numerous companies who were pending for land sales and by the 2040, 78% of the Middle East belonged to the US and US based companies. Protests throughout the Middle East began. Iin 2041, a civilian protest group based in southern Saudi Arabia began the burning of large oil wells causing global gas prices to skyrocket. By 2044, Gas prices were at 35 Dollars a gallon. Biofuels were being made but were expensive and ineffectient. Wars break out as larger countries prey on those that didn't rely on oil for some sort of profit. The biggest battle was "The Pacific War" or the "Japanese Protection Conflict" in which the US defended Japan from invading Chinese forces. Others included Europe Vs. The Middle East, and Russia V. China. By 2050s-2060s, Biofuels becamee more common and the economies around the globe began to stablize, gas prices drop to 30 dollars a gallon. The Second American Civil War Sometime around 2096 CE, Canada, Mexico, and the United States of America united to form the United North American States. This new union was strongly opposed by factions of secessionists, including the extremist group Freedoms First. On the morning of November 1, 2096, the New York chapter of Freedoms First attacked Liberty Island and destroyed the Statue of Liberty. Outrage at this brazen act triggered the Second American Civil War between the secessionists and UNAS forces. Mass Effect Discovery During a planet smashing operation on Mars in 2148, miners discover Element Zero and Prothean Ruins. Evers-Ferrell Energy Corporation soon begin to study, and in 2149 invent the first "Element Zero powered Starship. 2150s-2160s, The Middle East collapses economically due to their main exports being replaced by the need of Element Zero. Russia offers and Alliance and the Russian Federal Union forms. First Contact War --- Reaper War The Reapers took Earth in a matter of hours. The Alliance knew the first wave would arrive from batarian space, but they were unprepared for the speed and scale of the attack. The Reapers bypassed the Sixth and Seventh Fleets at Terra Nova and Eden Prime, flying straight from relay to relay where they could neither be tracked nor intercepted. The tactic was unexpected, since the navies of organic species would never risk coming out of FTL within combat range or leaving enemies at their backs to threaten supply lines. At Arcturus Station, more than a dozen Reaper capital ships engaged the Alliance's Second, Third, and Fifth Fleets. This was mere screening for the main force. Dozens more capital ships continued through the Charon Relay, where the First Fleet had been lying in wait but was soon destroyed. The Fourth Fleet, near Earth, had a few minutes of advance warning. It stood no better chance. After destroying Earth's comm buoys, smaller Reaper destroyers wiped out all GPS and communications satellites in Earth's orbit and cut the undersea fiber-optic cables that linked the continents. Earth's resistance now relies on outdated radio towers and a few quantum entanglement communicators whose matched pairs happen to be on other continents or outside the Sol system. Communication is so limited that the fate of entire nations remains unknown. The capital ships bombarded defense installations and industrial centers, annihilating entire cities with populations in the low millions, including Adelaide, Hamburg, Al Jubail, and Fort Worth. Meanwhile, Reaper destroyers descended into the atmosphere to melt roads and capture population centers with minimal loss of life. This is not an example of the Reapers being merciful. More likely, they are herding their prey to make the coming harvest that much easier. Notable Figures These are notable figures throughout history, either alive or dead: Presidents *Christopher Huerta *Garrison Colt *--- Soldiers/Alliance Navy *James Christianson *Viktor Astrahova *April Summers *Rebekah Snow *Vincent Yung *Keith Lane *Jeff Moreau *John Shepard *Hannah Shepard *Kaiden Alenko *Ashley Williams (Deceased) *Jacob Taylor (Former) *Ernesto Zabuleta (Former) *--- Businessmen/Politians *Jonathan Saron *William Henry Abelson *Adlai Vickors II *Vanessa Federova *--- Others *--- Trivia *Much of the history is based off documentaries, ''Dead Space, Fallout 1,2, ''& 3, ''and various other sources. *The idea of the Earth running low or out of oil is a theory known as "Peak Oil". Category:Countries Category:Locations Category:Articles by UndeadHero